The Smash Brothers
by Freddybone32
Summary: When Olimar is recruited by the Smash Brothers to fight in Brawl against Master Hand and his evil army, many adventures and misfortunes happen.
1. The Adventure Begins

**Olimar**

Olimar opened one eye. "Another day, another dollar." He sat up in his bed. "Louie, are you up there?" he asked to his roommate who slept on the top bunk. Silence. "Guess he is already starting the day." Olimar looked out the window of the Hocotate ship (how he hated this ship! He wanted the Dolphin back) only to see the SS Drake sitting there.

After Alph, Brittany, and Charlie saved his life, they took him back to Koppai, then he left for Hocotate, only to realize the President needed him on another mission and sent him with Louie and the three from Koppai back to PNF-404.

Olimar left the Hocotian ship. "Mornin' everyone. How are we doing today?"

"Good, Oli," replied Alph. Alph had a high respect for Olimar, and Alph reminded Olimar of his son back home.

Olimar plucked a blue pikmin from the ground under the Onion. "Let's get started, no?"

It was then that the ground started shaking. A loud thumping noise sounded from the distance. Brittany ran inside the Drake to check the radar. Louie and Charlie ran towards the source of the noise with an army of purple pikmin.

Olimar looked up. A large (very large) yellow boot was moving towards them. Charlie ran back to the Drake. "I'm out of here!" he stated, and tried to start the engine to no avail. The boot was coming closer. Olimar stood, shocked by fear. Never before was there an enemy this big. Suddenly, the boot was standing in front of him, and whatever was wearing it bent down.

A face, the size of a mountain, looked at Olimar. Olimar could tell it was a man, one who was wearing a red helmet and sunglasses.

"You are Olimar, correct?" The man asked. Olimar, scared, pulled a pikmin from the ground and threw it at the man, attacking him. The man smacked the pikmin, resulting in a ghost to rise up from the corpse. "Easy there, Olimar. I am Captain Falcon. I am here to recruit you."

Alph ran up to the man. "Olimar is a captain! You are not! What do you want from him?" Olimar shushed Alph, but he was too scared to speak. He slowly walked up to the face and nodded, indicating he was Olimar.

"Good." Falcon said. "Boy, you are small. We need to get you to fighting size. Luigi, do you have something for him?" Another giant person, clothed in green, approached. "Ya, I got sumtin for him." Luigi then dropped what appeared to be a red mushroom to Olimar. It touched Olimar, and he felt something inside him grow. Olimar, dazed and confused, became unconscious.


	2. Recruitment

Olimar mumbled and rolled over. Falcon was sitting there, but he seemed… smaller. They were in a doctor's room. A man that looked like a doctor came in. "Hello Olimar, its-a-me, Dr. Mario!"

"I… I know you." Olimar said. "You're Mario! Everyone knows who you are. You are a hero and has saved your kingdom multiple times. Pleased to meet you!"

"Nonono, I am DR. MARIO. I don't know who this Mario fella is."

Olimar looked at Captain Falcon for an explanation. Falcon mouthed, 'I'll explain later.' Olimar stood up. "Where am I?"

Falcon looked at 'Dr.' Mario. "Give us a minute, doc." Mario left the room. "Okay Olimar. I am Captain Falcon, head recruiter for the Smash Brothers. Smash Brothers is an army of the universes' greatest warriors, fighting evil throughout the galaxy. We picked you because you have potential. You are smart, strategic, and can already command an army."

Olimar looked at him. "But I am nothing without my Pikmin and I have a mission on PNF-404 and I have a family and my crew needs me and I-"

Falcon stopped him mid-sentence. "You have your Pikmin. When you join the Smash Brothers, you gain extra 'abilities' that you would not have otherwise. Try to pull one up from the ground."

Olimar looked down. There was nothing there! How can he pull on something that wasn't there? He tried it anyways, and to his surprise, he plucked a yellow pikmin from the tile floor.

"Also, you should not worry about your mission, family, or crew. All that has been taken care of by the Smash Brothers. So whaddya say, do you want to join?"

Olimar looked at him. "Explain Dr. Mario. Explain how I got to this size. Explain who you are and who that green man was. Then I'll answer." Olimar was surprised at himself- he had never been so stern. He was always a soft-spoken man.

Falcon replied. "Fair enough. Dr. Mario is really just Mario. We don't know what his deal is and why he is acting like this. You became this size due to a red mushroom, something the Mushroom Kingdom grows as a crop. Luigi, Mario's younger brother, gave it to you. I am a racer, who, 20 years ago, was called into the Smash Brothers to defeat a creature known as Master Hand, someone who can control our worlds at his mercy. But more on that later. Do you, Olimar, want to join the Smash Brothers, and help us save your world, my world, and everyone in between?"

Olimar smirked. This was not a hard decision. Join and help your family. Don't join and risk your world being destroyed. "Count me in."


	3. Wolf's Hunting

**Wolf**

Wolf walked into the Star Wolf command room. His men stood up and saluted his arrival. "Silence. Get back to work."

"Yes sir." replied Leon, who had a tracking device pulled up on his monitor. "Sir, I have the location of the man we need, Ganondorf. He is in East Hyrule, near a place called Death Mountain. Shall we approach?"

Wolf looked at him. "Ah Leon, I knew you would find him. Panther just does not stand a chance against you. Yes, approach." The plane sped to the mountain. Ganondorf was waiting.

"Ah, it is the Star Fox men, coming here to stop me." Ganondorf held up his glove, which contained the Triforce of Power.

Not this time, you fool, Wolf thought. "Panther, lower the bridge." Wolf walked onto the grassy field where Ganondorf was standing. "You thought it was that fool Fox, didn't you! Ahaha!" Wolf walked closer to Ganondorf. "Master Hand is waiting for us. He told me to get you."

Ganondorf chuckled. "I have never met you before. Were you in the War for Melee?"

Wolf stared at him. "No. But I am here now. At Brawl. And I am aligned with Master hand, just like you, _comrade_.

Ganondorf couldn't tell if Wolf was trying to be sarcastic with that last word. "Fine. I will get on your flying vessel. (Ganondorf had never seen these large ships before, at least in Hyrule) However, you must promise we can destroy that fairy boy!" Ganondorf had rage in his eyes. How he hated that one in green!

"Ah, but I have a target as well." Wolf sneered. "The pheasant and his mutt leader. Star Wolf will prevail this time! Also, an insider by the name of Wario has been recruited by those Smash Brothers. He says that they have been recruiting more and more people to stop Master Hand, with the most recent recruit being, and I quote, 'A spaceman with his own colorful army'."

Ganondorf smirked. "This spaceman and Smash Brothers in general better watch out this time, Wolf, my good pal. We are the only ones that can stop them from destroying Master Hand's plans."


	4. Olimar Meets the Smash Brothers

**Olimar**

"Okay Olimar, if you are part of the Smash Brothers, you need to get to know the Smash Brothers." Falcon stated. He pointed to the one who Olimar remembered. "That is Luigi. He is quite a strange fellow, I recommend avoiding him, like all of us do."

Out in this open field, Olimar looked to his right. There was this pink thing staring at him. Was it a new type of pikmin? No, it was too fat to be one. But purple pikmin are fat…

"HIIIIIIIIIIII!" The pink creature said. Olimar jumped back in shock. The pink thing started sucking in air. Olimar grabbed Falcon's arm in order to not get sucked in. His blue pikmin did not share the same fate, and was eaten immediately by the pink blob.

Falcon smiled. "That one there is Kirby. We don't know what he is, he doesn't say anything except a nice greeting. But he is very strong. He has helped us in the "64 battle war" and "the Melee war". And he will help us in Brawl as well!"

Olimar looked confused. "What wars? I'm in a war?" Falcon explained how the Smash Brothers have joined together twice before to fight Master Hand, and how Master Hand has new tricks up his sleeve this time around, and that this war will be called Brawl.

Olimar met many people that day. A very pretty girl named Peach, a yellow mouse named Pikachu (Captain Falcon hated Pikachu- he did not like rodents) two kids named Ice Climbers who were inseparable, a teenager clothed in green who carried around a powerful sword and shield but did not talk, he only grumbled. He met a man named Marth who was not good at speaking English and required his friend Ike to translate, a dinosaur thing named Yoshi, a monkey named DK and his nephew Diddy, and a rather round man named Wario, who Olimar had a bad feeling about.

"There will be more people here every day." Falcon said.

"Am I the only one new here to the Smash Brothers?" Olimar asked. He did not want to feel left out.

"Certainly not. There is a kid around here with wings. He got here two days before you."

Olimar felt a sense of relief. He is now a part of these people. Of the Smash Brothers.


	5. The Girl and the Boy

It was time. She had to escape. This dragon will never die, she thought. She tried to gather her surroundings. Norfair was a very confusing place. She needed help. She needed out of there. Away from it. It killed her parents. It attacked her multiple times. She wanted to be out of this place. She needed help to escape. Tears ran down her face.

"PK Thunder!"

The girl stopped in place. Did she just hear that? That boy… why was he here? What did he want? He couldn't stand up against this purple monster. She had to help him. He was a Smash Brother. She was a Smash Brother. Was that why he was here? Did he come to invite her to the next war? She didn't care. She needed to save him from that monster. He will not make it out of Zebes alive without me, she thought. She reluctantly turned around to rescue him.

"PK Freeze!"

That was new. The boy she was thinking of only knew fire, thunder, and flash. Did he learn some new tricks?

She found the boy. His striped shirt was dirty. He was unconscious. There was a screech from the other corridor. It was that creature.

"P...K… STARSTOOOOORRRRMMM!"

Silence. Did this 'starstorm' kill the beast? A boy with blonde hair turned into her hallway. "Ness!" He shouted and ran to the girl.

The boy looked at her. She must look funny with the Power Suit on. "It's okay." She removed the helmet. "I am Samus. I found your friend, Ness. Who are you?"

Samus walked the two boys out of Zebes.

"I heard about you before, Mrs. Samus!" Lucas exclaimed. "Ness has talked about you before, when he returns to Onett after the battles!"

"Heheh, I guess I have, Mrs. Samus. How are you, Mrs.?" Ness questioned.

"I am very fine, Ness. Lucas, how did you use that move to defeat Ridley?"

"Uh, I dunno. I just kinda did it. And I don't think he is dead either. He crawled away after I attacked him."

Samus stopped in place. He is still alive? That beast is still living? She felt a tear roll down her cheeks. Stay calm for the kids, she thought. "So you two will be in the Smash Brothers this time?"

"Oh yes! That is why I came to get you. You have to join us!" Ness explained.

"Deal. Lucas, are you from Onett as well? Samus questioned, attempting to make small talk on the way back to the ship.

"No ma'am, I am from Tazmily Village."

Finally, they were at the space ship. Samus hopped in and removed her power suit. They two boys stood there, gawking at her. Samus chuckled and encouraged the boys to enter the ship.

"Where to next, Mrs.?" Questioned Ness.

"To Battlefield, where the rest of the Smash Brothers are."  
>It was when they were out of Zebes' atmosphere, the ship started smoking. It crash landed into a new, unknown planet. The planet of Mobius.<p> 


	6. The Smash Brothers Grow Impatient

**Olimar**

"She should be here by now." Ike muttered. "I heard she was a good fighter. I want to prove I can one-up her."

Olimar shrugged. "I never met her. I am curious as well to meet her, as long as she doesn't hurt my pikmin." He looked to his left at the 4 pikmin he had with him.

ROB, the Robotic Operating Buddy, rolled in between Ike and Olimar in the grassy field. Olimar was perfectly fine with ROB being around: it reminded him of his spaceship, which hopefully Louie was taking care of back at PNF-404. Ike, however, hated the robot. He never gave a reason as to why he didn't like it.

"Samus still isn't here?" Falcon asked, using ROB's microphone to talk. He was back at the main section of the Battlefield, greeting a masked man by the name of Meta Knight. "She should have brought Ness and Lucas with her- where is she?"

Olimar wanted to meet Samus badly. She was also a proud owner of a spaceship. She and Olimar could take about space for hours, he thought. That would make him feel more like he was at home.

"Guys, I gotta send one of you out there for her. I can't reach her on the comms unit." Falcon said through ROB.

"I'll go, I know the most about space." Olimar said. Falcon helped Olimar find a ship to take, the Landmaster, which was Fox's ground unit formatted for the air. Fox would be there in a week, why not borrow his ship?

Olimar set out to a planet called Zebes along with one ally of his choice. He mistakenly chose Wario.


	7. The Purple Dragon Returns

Olimar and Wario looked around Brinstar, the deepest part of Zebes. They had to find any trace of Samus.

"Meh, I don't think she's here anymore, har har." Wario said. Olimar thought his laugh was very rude. There was something about Wario he didn't like. They searched for hours on end, trying to find any clues of the missing bounty hunter.

All the sudden there was a shriek from far away. Then closer and closer the sound came. Olimar was terrified. Wario, however, hopped onto his bike. "It's showtime!"

A giant, purple monster appeared, and Olimar plucked some pikmin. Nice, he thought, I got some winged ones to fight with. Olimar took great care in commanding his army. Wario became very tired after the first few minutes of the fight. Olimar fought for a solid hour, commanding his pikmin to dodge, engage, swarm, and retreat.

Ridley was finally beaten, and Olimar only lost 3 pikmin. Olimar then looked up into the sky and saw a green planet. "She's there, I can feel it." He exclaimed.

"Har har, you better be correct." Wario laughed. Olimar grew hate towards Wario just for his snide comments. Oh well, off to this strange planet, he thought.

They got there, to this planet named Mobius. Samus was indeed there, along with a blue hedgehog, a red echidna, and some scary, wolf like creature.


	8. Wolf on Mobius

**Wolf**

Wolf was no pushover. He was a genius, a bully, and a fearsome leader. When he learned that Samus was on a planet called Mobius, he knew his plan.

Find Samus. Kidnap the kids from Onett and Tazmily. Hold them for hostage until the Smash Brothers traded Link and Fox for them. Then, kill Link for Ganondorf and have Fox for his own affairs. Anything else was extra.

However, he did not expect such resistance from the inhabitants of Mobius. He knew Samus and her party was weak from the crash. But he did not know an echidna named Knuckles was going to have a say so in things.

"You're not taking her, tell them that, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed. Sonic was this blue hedgehog, the fastest thing Wolf has ever seen.

"You're just as pesky as Eggman," Sonic stated.

Wolf then saw another ship land. The spaceman and his good ally, Wario. Did the spaceman think Wario was on his side?  
>"I am Olimar, a Smash Brother. Hand over the children and Samus. If not, me and Wario will attack."<p>

Wolf glanced at Wario. "Wario, please show this fellow Olimar whose team you are on. Wolf shot Olimar with his gun, then Wario shoulder bashed him. Olimar was hurt very bad, and shocked.

Wolf was relieved. "Thank you, Wario. By the way, that wouldn't happen to be Fox's Landmaster you arrived in, would it?"

"Har har, it sure is, Wolf." Wario replied.

Knuckles had had enough he launched himself at Wolf, which resulted in Ganondorf grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. Wolf quickly loaded his ship up with his prisoners: Samus, Ness, and Lucas. Plus, he stomped on Olimar one more time. Then he left, with Wario, Ganondorf, and the Landmaster by his side.


End file.
